<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teleconference by mysticalmultifandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196911">Teleconference</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom'>mysticalmultifandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie gives Ben quite a welcome to City Hall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teleconference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shoutout to the Parks fics writers group chat for the plot idea!!<br/>Short-ish and rough smut attempt number two &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leslie weaved through the busy hall, up the stairs to congratulate Ben on his new Assistant City Manager job. She was thanking her lucky stars that she’d convinced him to stay in Pawnee, rather than going back to Indianapolis. She knocked softly, before entering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Leslie!” Ben greeted her, with a small smile. “Um, Chris actually left early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not looking for him,” She chuckled. “I was coming up to congratulate you on the new job!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I do have a teleconference in a few minutes though, so I can’t chat for long.” He said with a small smile. “You know I would’ve left if you didn’t convince me to stay.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because you are the only thing keeping me here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Leslie shut the door behind her, took a seat in one of the open chairs across from Ben. She nodded, smiled at his comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I believe it. I’m glad I got you to stay.” She smiled, leaning forward to put her arms on the desk. “Would’ve been too quiet without jerk Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, laughed at her teasing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jerk Ben</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The nickname that she’d given him because she was mad about him attempting to cut the Parks budget. He also may have been a little more of an asshole than necessary. Ben was used to people not liking him, but he knew it didn’t matter. He had the ability to haul ass out of the town after he was finished screwing people over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I show up and suddenly everything is all interesting?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leslie shrugged. “I mean, I know the department enjoyed watching me try to save our asses, by screaming at you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was humor in her eyes, it was obvious she was messing with him but he also knew for a fact that most of that was true. The rest of the department had given up on him and Chris after the first week or so of him being there, accepted defeat as well as the fact that most of them were most likely getting fired. Not Leslie Knope. She had made it blatantly obvious that she was not a fan of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> specifically. She fought and fought until Ben and Chris gave in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three different times.” He reminded her, a playful smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, whatever.” She laughed, lightly kicking his leg under the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to congratulating me? You just came here and reminded me about how much you hate me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch. That hurt to think about.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leslie’s eyes softened, dropping her playful act. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, did he just hurt her? That was not the goal. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben tilted his head slightly, he was about to say something but Leslie interjected. “I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> hate you, actually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I didn’t mean to hurt you-” Ben stated, before Leslie smiled, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not upset. I just want you to know I don’t hate you.” She smiled, reaching over the table to grab Ben’s hand. He smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can uh- show you just how much I don’t hate you. If you’re interested.” There was a playful glint in her eyes. He couldn’t read her facial expression, it was so unfamiliar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Ben asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was her blouse unbuttoned that low when she walked in here</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Oh god, what is she doing to him? There’s no way she’s talking about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know what I’m talking about,” Leslie replied, he held his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. I think I do.” She slipped under the desk, going for Ben’s belt. “Leslie, the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The doors shut, it's okay.” She smirked, unbuckling his belt. She knew damn well that's not what he meant. She could just imagine someone walking in while she was sucking his dick under the table. His breath hitched as she gripped his thigh before she pulled the belt out of the loops. She was working on getting his pants off when the office phone rang, he froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The teleconference</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You might want to answer that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben Wyatt.” Ben greeted his boss. He’d subconsciously lifted off the chair so she could pull his pants fully off. His erection was already obvious, making Leslie chuckle quietly. She was clearly enjoying herself, knowing that Ben couldn’t make any noise. He had to sit there, keep his composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Ben, it's Jake. I just wanted to follow up with you about your resignation from the company and the new job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Ben agreed. Leslie had peeled his underwear off by now. She circled the tip of his dick with her fingers. Her thumb running up and down the length. His breath hitched as he listened to what else Jake had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re fully prepared to send your resignation tomorrow?” Jake had asked. Leslie was using her mouth now, teasing him by running her teeth on his dick. Ben had grabbed a fistful of her hair, making her gasp softly while Ben bit back a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” He replied. At this point, Leslie was jerking him off, and he was building quickly. He basically had his whole fist in his mouth, desperately trying not to make any noises. Jake needs to hurry this up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so just fax that to me tomorrow?” Jack asked. Ben let the slightest moan slip out, slammed his mouth shut. Leslie ripped away from him, stifling a laugh. Ben almost whimpered due to her sudden </span>
  <em>
    <span>stopping. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He reached under the table, grabbed her arm to pull him back to her again. “Are you okay Wyatt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he pulled her back to him, she did not let up. In fact, his slip up was enough for her to finally give him a blowjob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, so sorry about that. Just messed up my shoulder.” He lied, his whole body was shaking. Ben could feel Leslie giggling, as she squeezed his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re all set. Hope that shoulder gets better, enjoy the new job.” Jack stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He said quickly, basically throwing the phone back on the receiver. “Holy hell Leslie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had both hands gripping his thighs at this point. Finally, after what felt like hours, he was finishing in her mouth. She popped out from under the desk, sat on his bare lap. She pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled away, dropping his head to kiss her neck. After making him </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally moan</span>
  </em>
  <span> while on the phone she deserved a hickey, he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped off his lap, tossing him his underwear and pants. He dressed himself, still trying to catch his breath. Leslie pulled him up off of the chair, threw him against the wall making the pictures and door rattle. She had her body pressed against his as she continued to kiss him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leslie</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He breathed. “We could get fired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s go back to my place. No one will know.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>